Talk:Bye Bye Nerdy/@comment-39269433-20190528134547/@comment-39269433-20190528143924
Hey guys, heres the idea ending that I think would work better. As all of the kids starts laughting at Bloo, Mac gets angery, he then angery glares at Jamez as he says: So.....you want me to show you how cool I '''can '''actuly be? Alright ''(Then Mac starts marching to Bloo and the kids as he says) I'll show you that right now!'' Jamez: Wait...wha? Then Mac marchs and then stops right in frount of Bloo as all the kids laugh at him, and then one by one Mac smacks the kids at the cheeks. Mac:'' Now thats enough! '' Then both Bloo and Jamez gets shocked. Mac: So you kids like to pick on someone cause their nerds hu!? Well I got something to say to you, '''all '''of you are nerds, you wana know why? Cause you guys have no freinds! '' All of the kids gasp in fear, as Mac then says: ''Thats right! '''NO ONE! '''You all are just a bunch of babys who just pick on someone just becaues you feel like it! Bloo, the poor guy that your picking on, has a friend, and thats me! Bloo is '''my '''best freind! And let me tell ya, I get '''super '''angery when someone picks on my best freind! Then Mac starts marching right to the kids, with the kids backing away in fear of Mac as he says: So if I ever....'ever'...'EVER'... catch any of you brats picking on my best freind again and calling him a nerd, I will come into your house and will bit you toes off, and I will hunt you in your sleep, '''for the rest of you missrable lives!!!!!!!! 'Then Mac starts making angery growly noises. All the kids start shuttering in fear, we then see Mac as he makes a weird expresion and starts sniffing, all of the kids have peed themselfs in spike of their fear, you can notic the dark areas in their pants or skirt, for which Mac evily smugs as he says: ''Ha ha! you who are bunch of nerds now?! Both Bloo and Jamez look at each other with suprised faces, then all of the kids starts crying and they all run into the dictance. Bloo: That....was awesome. Jamez: Wow kid! At first I though that you coulden't be cool, but I got the hand it to yea, the way that you stood up to those kids and made them wet themselfs, you were pretty darn co... Mac then angery turns to Jamez as he says: All shut up! You weren't much better! Jamez gets suprised as he says: Wait what??? What are you talking about? I am cool, I mean....I have The Rock. Mac: No you arn't! You're just some normal kid who just sits back on a chair like the lazy potato you are! And the so called "The Rock", thats no differint then any other rocks I seen. And I know that as a fact! Now get lost before I tell everyone what your '''really '''are....nerd. Jamez then gets scard as he knows that Mac knows his true colors, he swallows hard, not wanting anybody to see him blush bright red, he leaves in a flash of light. We then cut back to Mac and Bloo as they walk down a path, for which Bloo says: Hey Mac, I'm sorry I acted a like a jerk back there and thinking that you were a nerd, by the way.....(Bloo then takes a deep breath, and says)'' thank you...for um... standing up for me and all.'' Mac: Why its nothing Bloo, thats what freinds are for. Bloo: So by the way Mac, about that game that I... Just then, we hear a yell that says: Mac! Mac and Bloo then turns around and sees Mac's mother waiting by her car. Mac: Mom? Mac's Mother: I have been looking for you young man! You are in big trouble! Mac: Wait wha? Oh thats right, your mad cause I got detention! Aw its notheing to brag about mom, I won't do it again. Mac's Mother: Well Mac, thats '''was' something that I was going to yell at you at, but during work as I was about to get in a car, why was I seening a mob of little kids running to the Orphange, screaming 'at the top of their lungs saying that you were calling them nerds, and saying that you were going to bit their toes off and hunt them in their sleep?!? Mac: Wait, calling them nerds, bite their toes off and hunt them in their sleep? That sounds like... Then Mac gets scard as he relized that they were the same kids he stood up to, after gulping, he angery turns to Bloo as he says: Um...uh...hey Bloo, I got a question for you. All of those kids, the same ones I stood up to, were did they all come from????? Bloo:'' Wait the kids? Oh thats right I fergot! All of those kids came from the Fosters Of The Homless Kids, its a place were kids who have no family members live in, its kind of like an orphanige, and whats even more cooler is that it is right next to the place were (then Bloo starts specking more and more slowly) ''your... mot...her...... works.......... Mac then gets shocked, and gets angery at Bloo as he says:'' He he he woops! I guess I should have told you that hu?'' Now normaly Bloo would stand up for Mac, but he knows that if he does, Mac will get into even more trouble as Mac's Mother doesn't know that Mac vists him at Fosters, and if she were to find out that Bloo is still with Mac, Mac will get into even more trouble, so he desite to let Mac settle this on his own as he says: Well......(then Bloo looks at his right wrist and quickly says)'' Oh hey look a time its time to feed the unicorns!'' Then Bloo leaves in a flash of light, Mac then turns towrds his mother, who is angery tapping her right foot, for which Mac sutters. Mac:'' So what?! Kids cry all the time! And besides, they deserved it!'' Mac's Mother: I do not like that attitude your givin me young man! Now go to the Ophanage and applogized to those kids this instant! Mac then turns his back towerds his mother as he says in a sassy-like tone: NO! Mac's Mother: Don't you back sas me young man! Mac: (Mounkingly) Na na na na na na na! Mac's Mother: Excuse me!? Then Mac lowers his pants, showing off his bare butt and does a rasberry. Mac's Mother: ''Ok young man '''THATS IT! '''You are grounded! Get in the car, '''now!'' Mac: (in anger) FINE! '' Then Mac calms down as he says in a whimpering bratty-like tone: ''You never let me have any fun..... Then Mac and his mother gets in the car and starts driving, for which we then see Terance, who has seen the whole thing. Terrance: Wow! ''(he then looks at the camera and says) ''And here I though I was a spoiled little teenager! After that we cut to inside of Mac's room with Mac laying down on his bed, it is night time outside, Bloo pops out from the window that is right beside the bed that Mac's on and says: I'm sorry Mac. Mac: (After taking a deep breath) Well that OK Bloo, I may be grounded for a month and not being able to see you for a while, may have looked like a complete bully in frount of all of those kids '''by acident '''mind you. We then zoom far and sees that Mac's room is nearly completly empty as he says: And mom may have taken all of my stuff for back sassing her, for which I won't get back until I get ungrounded in a month, but hey at least I feel cool, and at least no one would want to buy ya. Bloo: I guess you right, so.. are we still freinds? Mac: Yea, were still freinds. Bloo: I know you understand that. Well, goodnight Mac. Mac: Goodnight Bloo. When then cut to outside of Mac's apartment, and as we see Bloo heading back towerds Fosters we here Mac's mother say: Mac, light out! Mac: Yea yea I hear ya! Your not the boss of me! Mac's Mother: What was that?!? Mac: Sorry! The episode then ends as Mac turns off the lights. Now I think thats how it should have ended.